Devil's Aggressive Angels
by Sol Embers
Summary: Vanille thought it was best to move away, and enter a whole new school system. But when she met someone who matched her in academics, sports, and beauty... How can this NOT be a competition? Fanille - Slight Farroncest - YURI - T now, M later.


**_AC: Hey, I'm finally back. o v o~ I hope you missed me. Haha, just kidding. I've made myself a FFXIII fanfiction~! Yay~ This was quite hard to make, since this might/probably is OOC for Vanille? or just a side of her no one sees.. but iunno. ~ I hope this fanfiction will make you laugh, just enjoy the ride, mmh? - I'm sorry for any future difficulties with the story, these are not revised or proofread. So, please don't chew me out for these grammar and spelling mistakes. QuQ Enjoy~_**

**_-Sol_**

* * *

**_Bells of Chaos and Destruction_**

Ring-ring-ring!  
The doorbell echoed throughout the house, which resulted for Lightning to growl ever so loudly. Who dared to interfere with the Farron's family dinner?! She looked at her little sister before heading over to the entrance and flung it open. "WHAT!-" The pink haired soldier flinched when she realized who was at the door; Oerba Dia Vanille, in tears. Lightning sighed and pulled her in. "Did...?"  
The strawberry blond haired female simply nodded. Serah heard the commotion and stood behind her sister. "What happened?"  
"Oh... Her mom..."  
"...I see."  
No words were needed, the sisters knew what Vanille's going through. "Hey... How about you live here for awhile? And we can enroll you to our school." Serah suggested. Lightning flinched and turned her head to her sister, shaking her head. Serah giggled and made a smile before pulling Vanille into the house. "We'll take good care of you." The younger pink haired female reassured her.  
Vanille, still in tears, sniffled and held onto Serah. "T-thank you..."

* * *

It was Monday and Fang heard the alarm clock go off. "Ughhhh..." She growled and tossed the obnoxious item to the other side of the room. But, to her unfortunate self, it didn't break. Once again it rang, echoing to her ears. The tall, black haired female snarled and got off her bed. "Stupid school... Why did it have to start..."  
Fang took her shower and put on her uniform. "There..." she sighed and grabbed her bag, heading out without saying goodbye. She walked down the street and saw the Farron sisters. "Tch..." she sighed and headed off, not realizing the girl behind them.  
"Serah, are you sure she'll fit in? I mean... She might just turn into a loner or something." Lightning frowned at her sister. "Oh please, oneesama~ She'll fit in just perfectly." She grinned and tugged on Vanille's new uniform. "C'mon, let's hurry." Serah said and they both ran. Light sighed and scratched her head, soon running after them as well.

* * *

"Ahh..." Vanille stopped at the door and sighed. Her heart thumped, she never thought there was an actual school with only girls in them. She looked around before hearing the teacher inside her new classroom. Who was it? Oh, right, Miss Nabaat.  
"Look, kiddies." She heard her say, she had a flirtatious tone in her voice, "We have a new student~ How about we be nice to the fresh little one, hmm?" There was a small moment of silence, until she heard the go, "Come in~"  
Vanille entered the room and walked towards Nabaat, then the class. "M-my..." She stumbled across her words, "M-my name is Oerba Dia Vanille." She made a nervous smile. "Pleased to meet everyone."  
Everyone gasped and whispered amongst themselves, looking at the tanned, tall female at the back. Vanille watched everyone mumbled on and on- until the teacher whacked her stick on the desk. "Enough chatter, children. Now, Vanille, please sit over by Fang," She paused, "Fang, raise your hand so she knows who you are."  
Fang looked over at the teacher with a sigh. She held her hand up from her desk, made a single wave and looked back out the window. The strawberry blonde student head herself over to Fang and sat at the empty desk beside her. "...Hi." She mumbled.  
No response from the girl.  
"...What's your name?- I mean... I know your name is Fang, but-"  
"Please," Fang bellowed, "Don't speak."  
Vanille felt hurt. She looked away and stared at her desk for a long time, then began to do take out a piece of paper and took noted from Ms. Nabaat's Lecture. From time to time, she would glance to the side to see Fang, who's busy staring at all the outside world._Hmm..._ The Oerban thought, _Why does she give me such...awkward feelings?_

In the gym, Serah was explaining the rules to Vanille, who seemed to be new to the game of Dodgeball. Fang, on the other hand, chuckled as she grabbed a hard ball. She gripped the ball, her muscles showing, before she threw it to the other side of the gymnasium. The girls on her team squealed to themselves and squirmed.  
"Fang is so cool!"  
"Yeah! And so hot~!"  
The chatter echoed through the gym. Not long, the teacher called out, "Alright! Begin!"

And then **Chaos**.  
Fang swiftly picked up the nearby ball and strongly hurled it over to the Oerban, short female, causing Vanille to gasp in utter shock. "Oh no she didn't..." She bellowed and did the same movement, thrusting the ball through the air and aimed for the tanned female. Fang, quick and sharp, dodged it before it even hit her, and it hit another girl to the floor. The two girls snarled at each other. It felt like being in the wild, two predators fighting for a single prey. "You're gonna get it." They whispered to themselves in unison.

Not long, only Vanille and Fang were left standing. They panted, both sweaty and muscles tensed. "Now, be afraid, Fang!" Vanille threatened and grabbed a red, hard ball. Fang, who did the same, yelled, "You should be the one afraid!"  
Then they both threw the ball at the same strength, at the same time.

"ARGH!"  
Vanille grunted, falling to the floor after getting hit by the hard, bouncy sphere. Fang on the other hand, caught Vanille's ball. Everyone clapped and cheered, the game was pretty intense to them. Vanille coughed and sat up. "Tch..." She growled.  
Fang chuckled and stepped on her before she could even sit. "Looks like the newbie lost." She kicked the female slightly on her cheek. "Better luck next time." She stepped over her and began to walk-  
**WHACK!**  
The black eyed female's head was hanged, her head whacked with the ball beside her. Everyone gasped and looked where it came from; Vanille. They turned, face to face, and snarled. "Are you starting a _fight_?" Fang snarled.  
"What if I am?" The shorter female bellowed back.  
The atmosphere became heavy with fury and anger. "You're up for some pain, kid." Fang warned, and pushed Vanille off slightly. "You better watch it." She turned away and began walking to the locker room. Vanille growled before Serah walked on over to her, "Hey, what were you thinking?-"  
"That was pretty outrageous of you, Vanille... For such a young, or rather short, one." Lightning walked over as well. The strawberry blonde girl scratched her cheek and made their way back into the locker room, laughing and talking among themselves.

* * *

Fang got home and collapsed on her bed. The time on her clock said '3:45 P.M.' She groaned, rolling her eyes. She knew she was supposed to do her homework now until at least five, but instead she took a nap. Snoring, she had dreamt about school, all the stupid homework, papers, useless studies... and Vanille?  
Fang flinched and awoken. "Mmh... What the hell...?" She mumbled to herself, checking the time- 9:58 P.M.- and checked her phone. "...Oerba." She growled the word against her teeth and forced herself to sleep once again, not caring about her unfinished work in her backpack.


End file.
